Being Popular
by BlastedBrain101
Summary: Popularity sometimes is not really good. Especially when you're popular because you punched someone else's nose. Not good. Popularity sucks, but i guess not, after i met him. MxN forever and ever. First story. RnR.
1. The Start

**Hi, everyone. I'm really new here. And this is my first story. I really hope you enjoy reading it. and I am really sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and all the characters**

* * *

Have you ever dream of being popular? Being famous? Being well-known? Let me tell you something about popularity. I always thought being popular was like walking on a red carpet. Well it isn't always like that. Especially when you are well-known because of something bad, that kind of popularity is like 'a deer caught on a headlight'. Well, my popularity is like that. Constantly bullied and harassed by a bunch of mean girls in my school. Sure i'm rich, i'm the daughter of a famous business man. And the heiress of the FrozenIce Company. But nobody knew that, except one.

And today is the firts day of school after winter break. And as ussual, i get up at six, shower, i decide to wear a green t-shirt and my black pants, shuffling around the room to find my chuck taylor converse sneakers, and last, i grab my black backpack and black hoodie.

"Mikan, honey. Breakfast is ready" although i'm rich, my mom cooks our food. There's no better cook than my mom. Her food is always delicious, and nothing compare to her food. Her name is Yuka Yukihara, the wife of the well-known business man Izumi Yukihara. She's a lovely woman and i love her to death.

"yeah, mom. I'll be down in a sec." _God damn, where's my cell?_ I shuffle around the room. My cell phone is my life. All of my secret text messages is there. If left it at school, everyone will knew who am i. And i don't want that to happened. Being bullied is better than being used for money. _Oh my god! Where is it?! _Finally after a solid five minutes of trashing in my room, i found my phone. Iphone 5. No one at school know i'm rich and i had an Iphone. I always keep it hidden and secured in my hidden pocket on my hoodie. "Mikan, hurry up, sweetheart. The food is getting colder!"

"hey mom, dad. Good morning." I kiss my mom and dad on their cheek. I'm their only daughter. And i'm the younger size of my mom. I really look like my mom, auburn hair, hazel eyes, long lashes and curved brows. I finish breakfast real fast today. And as usual i felt anxious and jumpy today.

* * *

I go to school by public transportation. When i arrive at school, i wear my hood and my glasses. I wear all these things to hide my identity. I really don't want paparazzi to follow me everywhere, the last time i didn't wear my disguise was a bust. Then, i saw The One Percenters, they are the notorious trouble makers in school. And they are also the one who bullied me at school. _Oh my god, there they are. I hope they don't saw me._ i pick up my pace, unfortunately, my wish wasn't come true.

"Hey, horse face! Where you going? School don't start until 7. And it's still six thirty. Give me your math homework now or else you're going to taste our wrath, bitch!" that was Luna, Luna Koizumi. She is the female leader of One Percenters. She knows everything about everyone, well except for me. Maybe that was why her hair is so big, because it's full of secrets. She is a regulation hottie. So she is famous for her hot body, she use it to get all the boys she wants to date. She always bully me in school, but not today, i'm so sick of it.

"Wow, Luna. Jinno's homework is really easy you know. You must be really stupid. No doubt your last boyfriend dump you." Her face went red. Oops? Did i hit home?

SLAP! "Listen here you bitch. I didn't ask for your opinion. So you can shove all you words back to you throat. Got it? Now where's your homework?" she slap right on my cheek. I can feel my anger rising. _oh, she is so gonna get it!_ Before i can stop myself, I punched her jaw. She stumble backward, and her nose is going red. _Oh my god! What have i done? Oh, god. Mom is so gonna be mad at me. let my anger control me and punched her jaw. That was a stupid move. Although it felt good._ I can see students start to gather around me. i panic, my breath is shallowing. I can hear my pulse drumming in my ears.

"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!"

Luna stand up, and she grab my hair and pull it down to the concrete. _Ow, ow, ow... if she wants a fight, i'll give her a fight! _Don't want to lose in my own battle i start to grab her hair, and she punch my cheek. Then i punch her nose. "AAKKHHH!" i heard her screaming. Then i look at her. _oh dear god, save me!_ i saw blood dripping from her nose. She is about to grab my hair again, when somebody pull her back. _OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO IN TROUBLE! _I saw my math teacher, behind Luna. I panic again!

"ALL STUDENTS GET TO CLASS NOW! And you two," he pointed at me and Luna "are going to the principle office now!"

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock. I was so bored. The principle, or my uncle, was not in his room. So i had to wait. Luna was brought o the infirmary to fix her nose. _Serves her right! Why didn't i do it the first time she bully me? why did i had to wait until almost senior high grad? But of course, if i had punched her the first time she bully me, i won't have the same satisfying feeling._

"I am so dissapointed in you, Mikan." I turned my head and saw my uncle. "i'm sorry. I won't happen again."

"why didn't you tell me someone was bullying you from freshman year? I could have solve it better. And now, i won't treat you any different from any other students. And for your punishment, you're going to tutor one of your junior for the rest of the month." Junior? That's easy. In class i have high marks. And i am an outstanding student. But nobody cares, so moving on.

"and the junior you're going to teach is Natsume Hyuuga. You must know him right? One of the notorious trouble maker here. You're going to teach him after school, every school day. One hour and a half every period. And make sure he always done his homework, or you're going to get punnished again." My face went blank. _What? How can he do this to me? and Natsume Hyuuga? It's sounds impossible to talk to him without his infamous glare, let alone teach him! And if he's still failing in class, he's going to punnish me again? That's crazy!_

And that was the time my life went down the drain. I walked out of my uncle's room and walked to my class. My face was still blank. When i opened my classroom door. I heard everyone cheering.

"And there she is, our saviour! The now famous Baddass Mikan Sakura who faught the notorious One Percenter's leader. Woo Hoo."

Oh god, swallow me whole right now.

* * *

**Okay, so, how was it? Bad, good, horrible?**

**Please leave me review guys. thanks for reading. Until next chapter :) i hope.**


	2. The Natsume 'Pervert' Hyuuga

**Hi guys. Back again for chapter two. I really thanked for those who review my story. It really make my spirits go up to write more chapters to this story. Well then, here is my story. Enjoy, and again sorry if there is any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all of the characters**

* * *

I walked to my seat next to my best friend Hotaru Imai. She was a straight A student. And almost never miss school days. We met at elementary school. Ever since then, we were inseparable. She was the one and only student who knew my real identity. Her family was middle class, and she was the only person who acted normal when she first found out who i am.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan. Guess what? I..."

"Yes, i know idiot. You punched Luna 'bitch' Koizumi on her nose. I gotta say, that was a pretty brave move. But also a stupid move." Her face was pokerface. Typical, she always does that when she was mad at me. she also rarely show any emotion.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a sour puss. Look, everyone also celebrating my victory. Although i got detention, and a hard one too, it was worth it."

"I know. But, what if your cover blow? Everyone will know who you are. And every magazine will write about your 'accident'. You're smart but sometimes you are also very stupid. And don't mention when that bitch wants revenge, you are so screwed." _Okay, she got lots of points. And damn i didn't think about my status. She was so right, i am screwed._

"okay, i haven't thought of that. And damn, every school day for the rest of the month i have to tutor Hyuuga. One and half hour every period. Why am i so unlucky?!"

Hotaru ignored my monologue. She said sometimes i'm a drama queen. And every time i used my dramatical side she always ignore me. I heard my class door opened.

"My dear students!" Narumi-sensei waltzed into the class with a girly frilly shirt. _Well this is better. He could have come with more stupid clothes._ "I'm really sorry i couldn't teach you today. A staff meeting is held today, and i can't miss it. So, enjoy your free period!" the class cheered and began to enter their own world. _Here we go again. Another day wasted without school. Just great!_

* * *

The day dragged on quickly. After school Hotaru and i went to to our music course. Hotaru was a pianist. She was real good, and she had several awards to proof that. And i'm a guitarist. Guitar was my life. I played it since i was little, and sometimes out of boredom, i composed my own songs.

I arrived home at 9 pm. I cleaned up then decided to retire the night. I was so tired, i fell asleep by the time my head touched the pillow.

* * *

Oh god just love to torture me. i woke up late today. And i was running to the school now. And i forgot my cell at home , just great. _Oh yes today i have to tutor Hyuuga. I hope he wouldn't be troublesome today._ I arrived at school when the bell rings. I jogged to my class and found Hotaru there with her usual poker face.

"Hey Hotaru." She just looked at me at turn her face to the white board again. Class passed like a blur. My thoughts was focused to my detention today. _Detention with Hyuuga. Come to think of it, i don't know Hyuuga at all. Only rumors about his attitude. Sure I've seen him a few times. Raven hair and blood red orbs, very unique. Comparing to my dull hazel eyes. And he's rarely seen alone without his companion. Well i have to make it work today, or i will never get out from my punishment._

* * *

Before i knew it class was over. Everyone was getting out from class. When the teacher, Misaki-sensei called my name, "Miss Sakura. From what i heard, you have detention today with Mr. Hyuuga. He'll be waiting in this room." He gave me a piece of paper. Oh, by the way, at school, i used my mother maiden name 'Sakura', to hide my real identity. And my uncle was the principal, so it was not really hard to convince the faculty members my reasons to hide my real identity.

**Class 2B. 2.00pm – 3.30pm. You better make this work, Mikan. Or you will never get out from your punishment, and also your mother will know about this 'accident'.**

**-Principal Yukihara**

A warning note, i see. Great, more pressure. "Hey Hotaru, i can't go home with you today. You know i got detention right. So see ya!"

"wouldn't wanna be ya..." oh her response just made my spirits went down the drain. Of course, no one want to trade place with me. Tutor one of the notorious trouble maker in school equals hell. I walked my way to class 2B. I went to a deserted hallway and found the class. Without hesitation, i opened the door. A pair of crimson eyes stared at me. He looked annoyed and sent a glare at my way. And he was seated at the window siil.

"Whatever you're going to do, i don't need it. Go away now." His voice was cold. But after years bullied by Koizumi, this didn't effect me. I put my blank face and stare at him. I slowly walked towards him.

"Seriously, you don't need it? 'cause the teachers said you do need a tutor. Especially in english literature, which you got a very low score. And you never did your homework." His jaw tightened. His eyes showed anger and... embarrasment? "I said, i don't need it. I don't care about it."

I crossed my hands at my chest. "Why are you so stubborn? We both got detention, brat. And you and I both know, if you fail, the teachers going to punnish us again? You're very stupid if you didn't cooperate now. And i don't really want to spend my time here after school for the rest of my senior year." His face was blank. He was staring up and down at me with judgement in his eyes. _The little brat! didn't see i was trying to get us out of here!_

"Fine. By the way, if you trying to seduce me, you can try more creative next time than showing your bra patterns, Polka dots." _What?! _Then i looked at my T-shirt. _Shit!_ My T-shirt was pulled down by my arms when i crossed it, and expose a bit patterns of my bra.

"You perverted jerk! I'll make sure you're living hell here, stupid!" My scream was loud with anger and embarrasment. He walked to one of the desk with somehow amused eyes. _Well that's a start. At least he didn't glare at me anymore._ He started to pull some books out of the desk. One of them was a Shakespeare book. _So he was learning Shakespeare now. How easy._ I pulled a chair and sat accross him.

"Well, i guess you're learning about Shakespeare. Which one?" I asked him. "Romeo and Juliet." _My favorite! Guess this tutoring won't be as boring as i thought._ "Well 'Romeo and Juliet' is a play written by William Shakespeare in his early career. It's about two young star-crossed lovers, Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague, whose deaths ultimately reconcile their feuding families. And the play also belong to the traditional tragic love story. Fairly easy story and play." I watched his expression, his face was blank but his eyes showed a little bit of emotions, he was bored. "Do you have homework about this for tommorow?"

"Yes, i do, Polka dots." He was smirking now. "Stop calling me that, you pervert! Or i'm not going to teach you anything." His eyes now amused. "Oh, i don't mind more punnishment. But you, Polka dots, your infamous reputation Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, will be ruined, and also your grades will get low score." Touchē! My eyes now was glaring at him. He was such a jerk! His face now clearly showed amusement.

"Well, whatever. Just do your homework. And if you got confuse or anything just ask me." i was a little pissed. By the time he finished his homework, it was 3.29 pm. He started to collect his things to his backpack, which was hidden under the desk. When i was about to stand up, the door burst open. I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, his face was glowed with kindness.

"Hey Natsume, have you finished your detention yet?" Then his eyes shifted to my figure. "Oh... Uhh I'm sorry to interupt Sakura-senpai. I was just checking my best friend. By the way, i'm Ruka Nogi." Ruka smiled at me, and i heard a scowl behind me. I glanced at Hyuuga. His face was back to his pokerface. My eyes darted back to Nogi.

"Oh, it's alright Nogi-san. We are already finished." Then i turned around to face Hyuuga. "Tomorrow. Same time, same place. Bye Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san." I walked to the door and make my exit. Gah, what a tiring day. And why did he scowl at me? He was very surprising person. His mood swings were worst than a pregnant woman. Although, it got better after he saw my bra. _My bra! He SAW my bra! He is such a big perverted idiotic boy!_ _Damn! I'll make sure it won't happen again next time. Better watch my T- shirt when i crossed my arms._

* * *

I made my way to my house. When i arrived, My mom was at the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Hey Mikan dear. How's school?" i slumped to my couch at the large living room, and sighed. "It was fine mom. Hey mom, call me when dinner's ready, please. I'm so tired right now. And i'm going to rest for a bit. Is that okay to you, mom?" i glanced to my mom. "Of course dear. Go rest for a bit now."

I quickly made my way upstairs. I opened the door to my room, then I run to my bed and jump. _Ah, finally, paradise!_ My room was neat, and the walls were painted with tangerine colour same with my bed cover and pillow. My room was spacious. My bathroom door was an archway, so it didn't have any door. And I always locked my bedroom door when i showered or change my clothes. Inside the bathroom there was a huge bathub shaped circle. It was yellow, and there was also a shower, sink, and the toilet. All of it was yellow. On the corner of my bedroom there was a door that lead to my walk-in closet. I'm a fashionista actually. The media said i had an effortlesly cool style, which was pretty much true. Beside my bed, there was a desk full of my things, and also a shelf, a dressing table and my guitar.

I picked up my guitar and began to strum it. _What to sing, what to sing?_ Then i began to strum my guitar.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**

**Nightly beside the green green grass**

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and i will wear that dress**

My mind began to wonder as i sing. _Kissing a boy, eh? Must be nice. _I haven't got my first kiss yet. I mean first kisses had to be special, with a perfect guy, perfect time, and perfect place. Romantic!

**Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

**Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me**

_Natsume Hyuuga, he's kinda cute. Strong jaw, intense stare, although there's his short brows, and those lips. Hmm... how would it feel like to kiss him... _Then i stopped singing, i realized something. _Whoa girl! Get a grip! He's not cute at all! He's a pervert, a jerk, and didn't respect you! Although those lips are so kissable... STOP! STOP! STOP!_ I was in shock. Never in my life before i thought of a guy like that. This was the first time. And the one i thought about was none other than Natsume 'pervert' Hyuuga. God, i need rest. Yeah, this just my mind playing tricks with me. I laid on my bed again, keeping my mind from a certain Natsume 'pervert' Hyuuga.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep. I saw the clock, and it was 4.00 am. So, mom didn't woke me up last night. She must known how tired i looked. Well, i guess one more hour of sleep sounded real good. God, please bless me a pleasant school period today.

* * *

**So, how was it? Boring, Good, Bad or Horrible? You're the man to judge my story here. Every review, flames, or even idea to improve my story are accepted. And pretty please leave a review for my story. Well, till next chapter (i hope). See you soon :D**


	3. The Curiosity

**Hey Guys, I'm back again for another chapter. I really hope you enjoy chapter two, the song that Mikan sings in chapter two is Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter i wrote.**_  
_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice and all of the characters TT_TT**

* * *

_First love is a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Today i woke up feeling very satisfied and happy. I get up from my bed and took a look at my clothes, _ugh, yesterday's clothes and god it's stinky and sweaty. Better get a shower now. _Although the morning was a bit chilly, I got a cold shower. The cold water run down my body really made my body felt fresh. After i showered i went to my closet, _Okay, what to wear now? Hmm this shirt look comfy. _I picked a red shirt, somehow the color remind me of someone, _Oh yes, Hyuuga's eyes, Hyuuga's unique eyes._ Then i wore my black pants as usual. I brush my hair and decided to pull it up into a sleek look pony tail. Then my eyes glanced at the make up kit, on the corner of my dressing table. _Put a little make up won't hurt right? I mean almost every female student at school wear make up. _I put a little powder on my face and a bit of pink lip balm on my lips. _No, i don't look wierd. I look normal actually but more fresh._ After i took a final look at the mirror, i went to the dining room.

The dining room was empty, and i foound a note on the dining table.

**Dear Princess, good morning. We are really sorry we can't have breakfast with you. There's an emergency at The FrozenIce, and we have to go there as fast as possible. There's a plate of omelette on the kitchen. Eat it okay!**

**-Mom and Dad**

Emergency meeting? Must be really important. I quickly finished my breakfast and went to school, never forget my black hoodie and glasses.

* * *

When I arrived at the gate of Alice High, i saw One Percenters sitting on the edge of the fountain, Luna 'bitch' Koizumi was also there. Her nose was patched up by a bandage._Serves her right!_ _Whoa! Must be a nose job. _When Luna saw me, her eyes flashed dangerously, but she didn't do anything to me. The other Percenters, a bald guy, i guessed his name was Mochu, strutting my way. I continued my way, didn't mind the bald guy that was catching up on me.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Hey, you're Sakura right. I just wanna say, good job on punching Luna. She really deserves it. And thank you anyway, after you punched her, i know that her face is fake. We broke up." He grinned at me. _Hmmm he's pretty cute._

"You broke up with her because her face is fake?" i asked skeptically. "Well yeah. We dated when her last boyfriend broke up with her, because he said she doesn't have a brain. I only dated her too because her looks and popularity." Oh, what a jerk! I know i hate Luna, but i'm not that cruel. My eyes shifted, to Luna. Her look was now murderous, well who wasn't going to be mad when her ex talking to her mortal enemy. "Oh Okay, whatever." I was about to turned around, when Mochu guy grabbed my wrist. "Hey, I just want to ask you something. You wanna go for a date? I mean, I just want to thank you about Luna and everything. And you're pretty, too." My face went blank. _What?! _He just dumped Luna, and now he wants to date me? What a jerk! _Although he said i'm pretty... whatever! Just focus Mikan! _I shook my wrist free from his grip, "I'm sorry, but i don't date jerks like you. Bye!" i turned my heel quickly and entered the school building. I went to my class, and found Hotaru there.

"Hey Hotaru. Good morning." She looked at me and muttered a 'good morning'. "Did you wear make-up?" I stared at her for a moment. Her face didn't show anything but her eyes showed a bit of surprise. "Uh, yeah. I mean almost every girl in this school wear make-up. I just wanted to try it. Does it look good?" Her eyes were judging me. i felt a little nervous. Hotaru's judgement was important. "Yeah you look good. Although i'm a little bit surprised. Is this something to do with guy?" she eyed me suspicously. _Yeah, why do i suddenly wear make-up at school?. _"Don't be silly! There's nothing to do with a guy. Trust me." She continued to stare at me for a split second, and then turned away. I spread my gaze all over the class. Yeah, many boys now was looking at me. no wonder Hotaru ask the question. I ignored all the boys, and just enjoy the rest of the school day.

* * *

RING! RRING! RRRING! Ah finally, lunch. Math period was such a pain in the ass. I just couldn't believe that I could get a high marks in this subject. I went to lunch with Hotaru. Cafeteria was a crucial place. This is where the Seniors, Juniors, and Freshmans mix together. And they sit with their clique or close friends. We went to get our food, and then sit at the back of the cafeteria, our usual place.

"Please tell me this is not true, did you just reject a date from a cute Percenters?" A girl with green permy hair was staring intensely at me. "Wow, good news always travel fast, right Sumire?" The said girl now was glaring at me, then sat beside Hotaru, across me. Her name was Sumire Shouda, she is one of my close friends here. She didn't knew who i am though, sometimes i was sick and tired lying to my friends about my identity. "Sometimes i really don't understand you. He's cute, popular, and a jock."

"Yeah and you forgot jerk. He dated Luna only because of her looks and body. And dumped her because her looks are fake." Sumire's brow arched, "Really? I mean, Koizumi deserves it. You don't need to defend them Mikan. Right Hotaru?" I looked at Hotaru. "Well, I hate Koizumi and her gang of skanks, and she deserved what Mikan did. But I think she doesn't really deserve what the Percenter do." I beamed at Hotaru, and smiled my victorious smile at Sumire. "See? No girl deserve that kind of treatment, Sumire." Before I ate, i spread my gaze at the cafeteria. Then I saw him, Natsume Hyuuga. Our eyes met, he was also staring at me. He was sitting with Ruka Nogi and three other boys. I felt a foreign feeling bubbling in my stomach, then I switched my gaze to my food, scared if someone saw me staring at Hyuuga. Little did I know, those stares didn't go unnoticed by one of my friends.

* * *

Lunch and school pass. I went down again to class 2B, for my punishment. _I hope he submit his English homework. i really don't want to stuck here._ I opened the door. He was there, sitting at the window siil again, but this time, he was looking at the window.

"Hey." When he didn't answer, I slowly walked toward him. The side of his face was pressed against the window, and I saw his eyes were closed, he was sleeping, in his arms there was a shonen manga. I sighed at the sight, he looked so peaceful. His nose was so perfect on his face, the strong jaw, those short brows, and his soft raven hair. I suddenly felt the urge to brush his soft raven hair, to felt the softness on my hand. _What would happen if i do it?_ My hand was slowly reaching his hair, but his manga suddenly fell from his hands. His eyes was suddenly opened, I also pulled my hand back. His eyes found my eyes, his eyes was demanding an explanation. "Hey. You didn't answer me when I opened the door. I was just about to wake you up." I stepped back, and sat on one of the desks. He slowly got up from his position. "I heard you reject Mochu's date." His voice was cold and distant. "Yeah, didn't really like the guy anyway. He's a jerk." He looked satisfied, then he stare at my face. Suddenly I felt so self-concious. The giddy feeling in my stomach also started to come back again. Then he switch his gaze, and walked to the one of the desk we use yesterday for tutoring.

"So," I began, "What's your homework and problems?" He pulled a book from his backpack and showed it to me. "Still English Literature about 'Romeo and Juliet'. We started to read the play, Polka Dots." My eyes now was glaring at him, "Stop with the nickname, Brat!" He smirked. _That little, brat! _. We spent the next hour reading and recite the dialogue.

"You're doing it wrong! You sounded horrible!" He was now glaring at me. "No, I didn't! I read it right without mistake, Polka Dots." Now it's my turn to glare. "Romeo was supposed to be romantic and hopelesly in love with Juliet." I sigh dramatically, and he rolled his eyes, "He doesn't sound like a strangled ostrich, which is the sound you make when you read this, stupid. And he always speaks softly towards Juliet, not snapping at her! No wonder you got a low grade, you're hopeless, idiot!" His eyes now were cold. "Well, I don't care, stupid girl!"

I was so frustated. I walked towards the door, and stayed behind it. "You're supposed to read it softly, like you were in love with a girl. Burning with passion and curiosity, Fox!" Right now, he was making his way towards the door. Then he stand face to face with me, he was a bit taller than me. His eyes was staring at me intensly, "Whatever. I don't really care if I got bad grades. You only want to get out of this detention right? And I am now doing you a favor to get out of this hell hole!" His anger and frustation was also blaring from his voice. When i was about to retort, the door suddenly opened, and knocked me down 'till i lose my balance. My body collided with Natsume. Before I fell to the ground he caught me, but his body didn't aware of my body weight, so we fell together to the ground. He was on top of me, we both froze.

"Hey Natsume, I was won... Whoa! Natsume, i'm really sorry to disturb you. You uh... you may carry on." After he heard that voice, he abruptly stand-up, and offer a hand to helped me stand up, when our hands touched, i could feel some sort of happiness run down all over my body. He then turned around to face the source of the voice. It was a boy. A boy with sandy blond hair, with mischievious smile. "What are you doing here idiot? Didn't i told you to wait outside, Yome?"

"Whoa, calm down Natsume. I was bored waiting outside, and... Hey, Natsume, i didn't know you like any senior! And not any senior. Afternoon, Mikan-Senpai, I'm Kokoro Yome." He was now grinning at me. I just nodded at him. Then I started to collect my things. "See you tomorrow Hyuuga. And nice to meet you Yome-san." I quickly walked outside the classroom. I was so nervous, and i couldn't stand there anymore. My stomach was killing me now, because of that accident. And i felt my face getting hotter. _God, just get over it Mikan!_

* * *

I made my way home, even after I arrived at home, I still couldn't erase the memory of the accident. The house was empty, guess my mom and dad haven't got home yet. I walked to my room then locked the door. I quickly showered and did my homework. By the time I finished it, it was 7 pm.

I picked my guitar. And began to strum it. My mind was somewhere else, thinking about someone with crimson eyes. His touch, when he was helping me was so gentle yet so strong, like he was afraid if he held it tighter I would break. Then the feeling when he was close to me was pure happiness. And now, he made me so curious about his other touch, his kisses, his hugs and everything. Little did i know, i was falling for him slowly but surely. I slept with a dreamy smile on my face.

* * *

**So, how was it guys? Is it Bad? Good? Terrible? You're the one to judge my work. Anyway, 5 more reviews one chapter will be updated! Good bye guys. See you next chapter, i hope :)**


End file.
